Not That Into That
by Pensfan87
Summary: Quinn says something she shouldn't when talking to Santana and Brittany, and entertainment follows. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, they belong to Fox. **

**3rd Person**

"I know something that can make you feel better," Santana said, trying to calm down a crying Quinn.

"I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that."Quinn said, but before the words even left her mouth, she knew she made a mistake.

**Quinn's POV**

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Why did I just say that? I need to stay calm and collected. It's just Santana and Brittany chances are they didn't even notice what I said. People mess up their words all the time._

**Santana's POV**

_Hold on one second. Did Q just say she wasn't "that into that"? Well if she's not "that into that", she must be at least kinda into that. I wonder who it was with… probably Berry. They're always holding hands during songs when they don't think anyone will notice, but they are about as subtle as Coach Sylvester dressing up as David Bowie. _

**Brittany****'s POV**

_Yay! Quinn and Rachel have sexy times and Q likes that, but she doesn't want to have sexy times with Santana. I wonder why, me and Santana always have fun sexy times. Maybe Q loves Rachel so she doesn't want to have sexy times with anyone else. _

**3rd Person**

"Ew. Not that. I meant a hair cut," Santana said as Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

**Quinn's POV**

_I think they missed what I said. That was a close one, and now that she mentioned it, a new haircut would be awesome. _

**Santana's POV**

_I bet she thinks she pulled a fast one on B and I, but I know what's up. And now if she tries anything to risk Nationals I will have that piece of gold to use against her._

**Brittany****'s POV**

_That was nice of S to not say anything. Now Q and Rachel can still have sexy times without Q worrying that someone knows. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Santana was yelling at Rachel. Again. Or was this just a continuation of the tirade that started a half hour ago. _Just shut up already, _Quinn thought. She'd been trying to ignore her friend since the yelling started.

Rachel left the room crying. Quinn's eyes followed her as she left. Before the door even closed behind Rachel the rest of New Directions were getting ready to follow her, well everyone except Santana and Brittany. Quinn was the last one to get up, but before she could leave, Santana stopped her. "Q, what is going on between you and Berry? One minute you're all 'I'm willing to throw National's just to get her in trouble' and the next you're chasing after her because she's crying," Santana said.

If Quinn hadn't known, any better she would have thought there was no way that the person speaking so calmly now had been yelling only a few minutes before. "I have no idea what you're talking about Santana," Quinn said. It was lie. Quinn knew she was being reckless trying to chase after Rachel. Everyone thought she hated Rachel, but it was becoming harder and harder to act that way.

"Q," Brittany said, "It's okay if you have sexy times with Rachel. I mean I'm bi- curious and Santana is Lebanese, we don't care."

_How can Brittany be so smart_, Quinn thought. "B, why do you think I've had 'sexy times' with Rachel?"

"The other day when you were yelling you said, 'not that into that' so me and S kinda figured that you probably had sexy times with someone other than Puck," Brittany said. Quinn looked down at the floor. She knew that Brittany and Santana must have figured everything out.

When Quinn finally looked up she raised an eyebrow at Santana, who quickly responded with, "Don't look at me like that Q. Britt is smarter than she looks. And to answer your next question, no Britt and I haven't told anyone; actually we haven't even told each other."

"Wow Santana Lopez knows how to keep a secret. I'm shocked," Quinn said with a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it Fabray. Just because I haven't told anyone yet doesn't mean I won't tell anyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and sorry it's been a while between updates. Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be loner. Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

It was the second day of summer vacation. Quinn was avoiding Santana and Brittany, hoping that if they didn't see each other they would have no more chances to say anything about what happened in New York. She knew that at the first chance she had to benefit from it Santana would tell the secret. Quinn had no idea what to do about her current situation. She dialed Rachel's number before she even realized what her fingers were doing.

"Why hello Quinn. I did not expect to hear from you over summer vacation," Rachel said when she answered the phone.

_Why must you be so happy all the time? _"Look Berry, we have a problem," Quinn said.

"Is Noah in jail again, because I refuse to be a part of any escape attempts."

"No, Berry. It's about…us," Quinn whispered the last word, worried that someone might overhear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Quinn."

"Please don't make me say it Rachel," Quinn said quietly. Rachel could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I haven't told anyone. I promise. I c-couldn't hurt you like that," Rachel said with kindness.

"Santana and Brittany know, but it will be much easier to explain everything in person. Is it okay if I come over?"

"Of course Quinn, you are always welcomed in my home."

"Thanks Rachel, I'll be over in ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that once again it's taken a while for me to update. This chapter is much longer than the last few and not as funny, but enjoy and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Quinn's POV**

_What have I gotten myself into? Going over to her house to talk? It's like I'm asking for something to happen between us. Just calm down Quinn, you'll be fine. _

**Rachel's POV **

_I still have three minutes to think of an excuse to shorten or avoid this conversation with Quinn. Why does she even want to talk about it? After it happened, she made me promise that I would never talk about it again._

_One minute left. Why am I so nervous about this? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I've been impressing audiences since before I could walk. One conversation with Quinn Fabray does not require any talent. I have no reason to be nervous._

**Quinn's POV**

_What if I just turned around now? Rachel probably won't get mad. It's not like I couldn't have had something else come up on the way here. Face it Fabray, that's a horrible excuse. Your two best friends are not high on the list of people you want to see right now and you don't have a boyfriend anymore thanks to Rachel. Why are you going over to her house anyway since Finn dumped you for her? _

_How did I get here so quickly? It's now or never Quinn. Get out of this car and go talk to Berry. _

**3****rd**** Person POV **

The door to Quinn's car slammed shut. Rachel opened the front door of the house once she heard the sound. She walked over to Quinn's car to meet her. "Hey," Rachel said.

"Hi," Quinn said back nervously.

"Um… do you want to go inside? Not that I'm opposed to staying outside, because it is such a lovely day," Rachel said. Quinn just pulled her into a tight hug. It took a few seconds but Rachel hugged her back. "What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel whispered in her ear.

Quinn broke the hug once Rachel said that, "I'm scared." She didn't look at Rachel when she said it; she was much more content to look at the ground.

"Let's go inside. I think you have a lot to say," Rachel said as she extended her hand to Quinn, who grabbed it quickly. Rachel smiled to herself when Quinn took her hand, but Quinn didn't notice.

When they went inside Quinn went right over to the couch and laid down, curled up in a ball. "Do you want anything?" Rachel asked from the kitchen. When Quinn did not respond Rachel went to the living room to ask her again. When she saw Quinn curled up, she sat down next to her. Quinn sat up and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Are you okay Quinn?"

"Do I look okay Rach?" Quinn mumbled.

"Well no, but I figured I'd ask anyway. "You'll feel better if you talk about what's wrong."

"Is that why you talk so much?"

"Though I appreciate the humor, no it is not why I talk so much."

"Then why do you talk so much?" Quinn asked.

"No fair, I asked you a question first and I already answered one of your questions. Besides you came over here to talk to me, so, lady, you will be talking," Rachel said.

"Santana and Brittany figured it out," Quinn said a moment after Rachel finished talking.

"You mentioned that on the phone earlier. How exactly did that happen?"

"Well when we were in New York we were talking and I was upset because of you and Finn and I kinda wanted to tell Mr. Schue that you and Kurt kept sneaking off so you would get suspended and not be able to compete. They, obviously, stopped me and Santana said that she knew something that would make me feel better. My mind kinda went to the gutter and I said "I'm not that into that" so she kinda made some assumptions and now here we are," Quinn finished and she looked at Rachel. "Rach please say something," Quinn said after a few minutes of silence.

"One, you say I ramble. Two, Santana I can see figuring it out, but Brittany. And three, what exactly do they know or think they know?"

"One, you do ramble, but it's generally about stuff that others deem unimportant. Two, Brittany is smart. And three, they think we um…like…you know…"

"Oh… well… we kinda… sorta… did," Rachel was at a loss for words.

"I know, I know, but we can't…" Quinn left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"I know Quinn, but if Santana and Brittany know there's no telling when this will pop up again. I mean remember how the glee club found out they were sleeping together?"

"I already knew that. We can't just sit back and let them tell, but we can't tell everyone ourselves either."

"It's up to you Quinn. The whole school hates me, if they found out I slept with you it may improve my reputation. You're the one who stands to lose something," Rachel gave Quinn's hand a squeeze.

"I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did," Quinn said softy. She kissed Rachel's cheek and smiled. Rachel looked at her and smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_Flashback_

"_Quinn, it's a surprise to see you here," Rachel's dad Leroy said when he opened the front door and saw Quinn standing there._

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I wanted to see Rachel. We're writing a song for glee together, at least we're supposed to be, and today I kinda yelled at her and…" Leroy interrupted Quinn before she could finish talking._

"_I know Quinn, Rachel told us. She's in her room," Leroy said with a smile._

"_Thank you Mr. Berry," Quinn said before running up the stairs to Rachel's room._

_Quinn knocked on Rachel's door before opening it. "Come in, dad," Rachel said through the door. _

_Rachel was shocked to see Quinn when she stepped in Rachel's room. "Your dad let me in, I hope that's okay," Quinn said before Rachel could even ask why she was there. _

"_I already told you I will be writing the song by myself," Rachel said._

"_That's fine; I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I know you really like Finn, and I shouldn't have said what I did, so I'm sorry," Quinn said in a sincere tone that Rachel had never heard her use before. _

"_I accept your apology Quinn," Rachel said before pulling Quinn into a tight hug. _

"_I can leave now if you want me to," Quinn said after Rachel let go of her._

"_You can stay, my dads won't mind," Rachel said, "I actually want you to stay." It was much quieter than the preceding statement, but Quinn still heard it._

"_Rach, do you think it's possible to like two people at once?" Quinn asked._

"_I believe so, its one of the rules of courtly love actually," Rachel replied._

"_Yeah… so… I don't really know how to say this…"Quinn kissed Rachel instead of finishing the statement. They sat there kissing for a few minutes before Quinn pulled Rachel down on the bed. Rachel broke apart suddenly. "I'm sorry Rachel. I should have asked if it was okay with you first," Quinn said sitting up quickly. _

"_It's not that Quinn, I just wanted to close my door so we could have some privacy," Rachel said as she got off her bed to close the door._

"_That's probably a good idea. So you're one hundred percent ok with what we're doing. If you're not just tell me to stop," Quinn said nervously._

"_It's fine Quinn. You're very beautiful and I have to say I find you quite attractive and…"Quinn kissed Rachel so she would stop talking and they laid back down. "I'm nervous Quinn," Rachel whispered._

"_It's fine, don't be worried," Quinn replied as she moved her hand under Rachel's shirt. Quinn felt Rachel's muscles twitch as her fingers danced over Rachel's stomach. "Do you want me to stop?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head and kissed Quinn. "Do you want to do this, because I don't want to stop," Quinn said. Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn again. _

_Quinn started kissing Rachel's neck and Rachel released a little moan. "I know this feels good, but your dads will walk in if we get too loud," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. _

_Their clothes laid in a pile on the floor at the foot of Rachel's bed. They had been discarded quickly once things had heated up. Rachel was wrapped up in Quinn's arms. They were both breathing quietly. The sun was just beginning to peak through the blinds. Rachel's alarm went off. When she tried to get up Quinn's arms held her more tightly. She turned off the alarm. The elliptical can wait she thought as she fell back asleep. _

_Quinn's phone rang a few hours later. She got up and tried not to disturb Rachel who was still sleeping in her arms. "Hey," she whispered into the phone. _

"_Coach Sylvester wants to know why you're not at practice Q," Santana said on the other end. _

"_I…um…yeah," Quinn said not knowing how to explain her current situation. "I'll just deal with her on Monday at school," Quinn said before she hung up. _

"_Who was that?" Rachel asked as Quinn climbed back into bed._

"_Santana. Sorry if I woke you up," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. "About last night…" _

"_It's fine Quinn. I had fun, but I know that we can't talk about," Rachel said. She was glad Quinn couldn't see her face, or else the sadness in her eyes would be visible. _

"_Thanks Rachel," Quinn said before falling back asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Quinn's POV**

_Rachel looks so cute when she smiles. Why was I ever mean to her? I really should tell her how sorry I am for all those years of torture. I can't do that though. If I do I'd probably let it slip that I like her. Not that it isn't completely obvious to anyone who can see. I am such an idiot. I'd be willing to shout my love from the top of a mountain. Not that she'd listen even if I did that. I think I blew any hope of a relationship once I told her that I didn't want to talk about it. Maybe if I kiss her again she'd get it. _

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Quinn leaned over to kiss Rachel again. Rachel didn't resist when she saw Quinn move, instead she leaned in closer to Quinn, taking Quinn totally by surprise. Rachel's tongue was soon swiping at Quinn's lips begging for entrance, it took a moment for Quinn to respond but she regretted making Rachel wait as soon as their tongues began fighting for dominance. Quinn moaned a little bit once she gave up the fight with Rachel.

They broke apart the instant they heard the front door open. Quinn jumped off the couch and looked at Rachel, trying to figure out what they should tell Rachel's dads.

"Hi Rachel," her dads called when they walked inside.

"Hi dad, daddy," Rachel said as she hugged both of them.

"Who's your friend?" her dad, Leroy asked.

"Its Quinn dad, she's been here a few times before," Rachel said as Quinn smiled.

"She's the one who had the baby last year right?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah that was me," Quinn said.

"I trust Rachel has offered you something to eat and drink," Leroy said as he looked over at Rachel who smiled.

"No, but I was just about to leave any way," Quinn said as she made her way to the door.

"Doyouwannastayfordinner?" Rachel said quickly. Quinn giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to stay for dinner Quinn?"

"I…um…don't know," Quinn said. "Shouldn't you ask your dads first?"

Rachel looked over at her dads and they both nodded, "its fine with them Quinn."

"Dinner sounds wonderful," Quinn said as she smiled at Rachel.

**Author's Note: You probably hate me for ending another chapter with a small cliff hanger. Not entirely sure where to take this story, so any ideas are appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"Girl's, is there something you would like to tell us?" Hiram said after catching Rachel and Quinn looking at each other again.

"No daddy," Rachel said annoyed that they were caught.

When dinner was done Rachel's dads kicked them out of the kitchen so they could clean up.

"Do the girls think we're blind?" Hiram asked his husband.

"No, they just think they're more subtle then they really are," Leroy responded.

Rachel and Quinn were having a similar conversation in Rachel's room. "Do you think they noticed us at dinner?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yeah, you're not very good at the whole subtle thing," Quinn said with a laugh.

"I hope you're prepared for an interrogation when and if we go back down stairs," Rachel said.

"I…um…what do we tell them? 'Cause they might kill me if we tell them the truth," Quinn said as she laid down on Rachel's bed.

"I don't think they would actually kill you, they would just be slow to leave you alone with me again," Rachel said.

"Do you regret it? What we did?" Quinn asked quietly.

"No, I don't regret it," Rachel answered.

"What are we?"

"I believe we are human's Quinn," Rachel said as she smiled at Quinn.

"I mean are we friends, friends with benefits or something more?" Quinn clarified.

"What do you want us to be?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I asked you first," Quinn said.

"No Quinn, you asked me what we are and technically I did answer you. I asked what you want us to be," Rachel said proud of herself for thinking of that.

"I'm not really sure, IkindalikeyoubutI'mnotsureifyoulikemetoo," Quinn said quickly.

"Say that last part a bit slower please," Rachel said even though she picked up most of it.

"I kinda like you, but I'm not sure if you like me too," Quinn said extra slowly.

"Quinn," Rachel said as she touched Quinn's hand.

"Its fine if you don't like me, I get. I was really mean to you," Quinn said before Rachel could finish talking.

"That's not what I was going to say Quinn. You are very attractive and I am attracted to you, but you did torture me for many years. I do want to forgive you it just might take some time, and I'm with Finn."

"Don't remind me," Quinn mumbled. "He broke up with me for you."

"I guessed that, I'm sorry for that by the way," Rachel said.

"It's not your fault Rach. Do you ever see us being together?" Quinn asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes definitely," Rachel said with a huge smile.

Quinn pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you Rachel."

"For what Quinn?" Rachel said still in Quinn's arms.

"For giving me a chance," Quinn whispered in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This chapter is Brittany and Santana, instead of Quinn and Rachel. This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"San, do you think Q is mad at us?" Brittany asked Santana as the girls were sitting on the couch in Santana's living room watching a movie.

"I'm not sure Britt, why do you wanna know?"

"She hasn't said much to us since we got back from New York," Brittany said with a frown.

"She's scared Britt," Santana said as she pulled Brittany closer to her.

"Of what? Is there a monster hiding under her bed?" Brittany asked.

Santana tried not to laugh at what Brittany had said, "Not exactly Britt. She's scared of what people would say if they knew she like Rachel."

"But Q is almost as fearless as you. Why would she be scared?" Brittany asked.

"I have no idea. I was scared to admit my feelings to you, and I knew you liked me. Q doesn't know if Rachel likes her," Santana said. Brittany smiled when Santana finished talking. "What are you smiling at B?"

"You called her Rachel again," Brittany said happily.

"Yeah… well… it's her name and everything right?"

Brittany nodded, "You just never call her by her name, it's usually something mean."

"I… um… she's our team mate and everything so maybe I could get used to calling her by her name," Santana said.

"Awww San, you like Rachel," Brittany squealed.

"I might not go that far, I occasionally can tolerate her," Santana said not wanting to seem soft.

"San admit it, you like Rachel," Brittany giggled.

"Not going to do it B," Santana said as she crossed her arms across her chest and tried to look tough.

"San when you say you don't like some it's because you really do like them you just don't want to admit it," Brittany said.

_How is she so smart? I like Rachel, she's a great team mate, I don't have a crush on her or anything, but she's a pretty good friend. She's the only one who believed me last year when I said that I didn't leak the sectionals set list. _"I like her as a friend B, and there are plenty of people that I'd admit to not liking," Santana said after a few moments of silence. 

"I know you don't like a lot of people San, you just don't admit it, you show it," Brittany said as Santana looked at her like she was a genius.

"How did you get so smart B?" Santana asked as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I've always been this smart S; people just don't notice it because they always look at me like I'm an idiot."

"I love you Britt," Santana whispered.

"I love you too S," Brittany whispered back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked. "I know you said that you wanted to work on you after you broke up with Artie, but…" Brittany cut her off by kissing her. "Is that a yes, B?" Brittany nodded then went back to kissing Santana. "I love sweet lady kisses," Santana said between kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has read and review or added the story to favorites or alerts. The support has been awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

"I should probably get going," Quinn said as she got off of Rachel's bed. They had been laying there talking for the last few hours, occasionally stopping to kiss but Rachel would break away after a few seconds and Quinn would apologize then they would resume their conversation.

"You don't have to leave Quinn, I'm sure it would be okay with my dads if you stayed over," Rachel said.

"My mom will be worried if I don't come home," Quinn said avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"You can call her Quinn. Unless you really don't want to stay…"

"I can't stay Rach, maybe some other time. Just not tonight, I have a lot to…um think about I guess," Quinn tripped over her words as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have said it," Rachel said as she followed Quinn down the stairs.

"Rachel, I like you okay. And I want nothing more than to stay over here tonight and cuddle with you all night, but you said earlier that we couldn't be together and I…" Quinn started to cry and Rachel hugged her.

"It's okay Quinn," Rachel whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to leave you."

"You promise?" Quinn sobbed in Rachel's ear.

"Within reason. I'll be your best friend if you want me to." Quinn nodded and Rachel hugged her tighter. "Do you still wanna go home?"

"No, I'll stay here tonight," Quinn said.

"No funny business Fabray," Rachel said and Quinn laughed. "You're really pretty when you smile."

"What was that about no funny business?" Quinn asked.

"I complimented your smile how is that funny business?"

"Last year when I slept with Puck he told me my butt wasn't fat," Quinn said.

"I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me," Rachel said. "I'm trying to get you to stop crying."

"Fine, but I'm leaving if you try something," Quinn said laughing.

"I'll behave if you do," Rachel said. "Although if you really wanted to cuddle I could be down with that."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" Quinn asked.

"No, I said earlier that I like you too and no one in their right mind can turn down cuddling," Rachel said.

They both looked at each other and the floor for a few minutes before Rachel spoke, "Do you want to watch a movie or something before bed?" Quinn's eyes shifted towards Rachel, "We don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that people don't stay over that much so I don't really know what to do."

"Rachel, please stop talking," Quinn said and Rachel smiled weakly. "We can do whatever you want to do. I'm perfectly fine with watching a movie if that's what you want to do."

"Yay!" Rachel squealed as she grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the living room. "What do you want to watch?" Rachel said after Quinn sat down.

"Doesn't matter as long as I can get my cuddles on," Quinn said laughing.

"I believe I didn't invite Santana to spend the night so please refrain from talking like her."

"Um… I don't even know how to respond to that," Quinn said.

"All you have to say is 'I'm sorry for talking like that, it will never happen again. You are the most talented person in Glee club and I know that if I annoy you now, you won't be willing to help me improve,'" Rachel said.

"No," Quinn said. Rachel began to pout so Quinn started tickling her.

"Quinn, stop," Rachel said in between laughs.

"But Rachel this is so much fun," Quinn said and her and Rachel fell off the couch, laughing. When they went to sit up their heads collided, "Ow!" Quinn said.

"Well if you hadn't been tickling me this wouldn't have happened," Rachel said as she stood up.

"So this is my fault?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, "You're lucky I like you Berry." Rachel gave Quinn a huge smile that Quinn couldn't help but return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Quinn," Rachel said as she nudged Quinn's stomach with her elbow. They had, well Rachel had, watched a movie. Quinn fell asleep a few minutes in after she had wrapped her arms around Rachel's stomach, holding her close. "Quinn."

"Quinn isn't awake right now please leave a message after the tone. Beep," Quinn said as a smile came across her face.

"The movie is done," Rachel told Quinn. "You slept through most of it, and now I really have to go to the bathroom so please let me up."

"No, I like cuddling with you to much," Quinn said, pulling Rachel in even closer.

"Please Quinn, I really have to pee," Rachel begged.

"Well, since you're begging me I think I'll let you," Quinn said as she released Rachel who sprinted out of the living room and into the bathroom.

When Rachel came back she flopped on the couch next to Quinn who instantly wrapped her arms around Rachel. "You're really into this cuddling thing," Rachel said.

"No, not at all," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Well if you're not into cuddling I'll just get up," Rachel said as she started to try to get away from Quinn.

"No, no, no," Quinn said as she shook her head. "Cuddle more."

Rachel giggled. "What do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, this can be a Brittany Santana sleepover where…" Quinn began.

"No, that's not happening," Rachel cut Quinn off.

"Okay then. Next option… um… we can play truth or dare, twenty questions or…" Quinn said, but once again was cut off.

"Truth or dare would end up in you daring me to kiss you," Rachel said. "But maybe I could handle ..." this time Rachel was the one cut off.

"That is not true," Quinn said and Rachel raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay well maybe it is a little bit true, but you would have to pick dare first."

"I…um…yeah…well I don't go to that many sleepovers," Rachel said trying to defend herself.

"Well, do you know what happens if you don't do the dare?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head. "If you don't do the dare you have to drink."

"What about my dads?" Rachel asked.

"It's summer break Rachel. Will they really care?" Quinn asked.

"They trust me Quinn I can't do that," Rachel replied.

"Well if you don't want to drink, you have to do all the dares that I give you," Quinn said.

"You're really setting me up here," Rachel said. Quinn nodded and smiled. "What if I don't pick dare?"

"Rachel, you're not good at backing down from a challenge. You'll pick dare at some point tonight," Quinn said.

"Okay Fabray, but I've got my eyes on you," Rachel said smiling at Quinn.

**Authors note: The next chapter will be them playing truth or dare and I have a feeling it's gonna be an awesome chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"So, truth or dare?" Quinn asked Rachel as the sat on the floor.

"Um… truth I guess," Rachel said, afraid of what the dare would be.

"Are you really going to wait until your twenty-five?" Quinn asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rachel said as she laughed. "But yes that is the plan. You of all people should understand to consequences of having a sexual experience at an early age."

"Well yeah, but twenty-five!" Quinn said.

"I believe it is your turn. Truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"Truth," Quinn said.

"Why do you want to know if I plan on waiting till I'm twenty-five?"

"I… um… you know," Quinn said.

"No Quinn. I do not know," Rachel said.

"I was just curious," Quinn said with a smile.

"I guess that's fair. I pick truth," Rachel said.

"How far did you go with Finn?" Quinn asked immediately.

"I let him touch my breast," Rachel said and Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Trough my shirt."

"Wow Rach, if you keep going like that you might have to give up before you turn twenty-five," Quinn said sarcastically.

"You asked me a question and I told the truth. That is part of the game, correct?" It's your turn now," Rachel said, losing patience with Quinn.

"Fine. Truth."

"Same question you gave me," Rachel said.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Quinn said with a smile. "Same as you just under the shirt."

"Quinn you're blushing," Rachel said with a smile that made Quinn blush even more. "And I have to say I'm surprised that you didn't sleep with him."

"Getting pregnant doesn't make me a slut Rachel, and it's your turn."

"Truth," Rachel said.

"Can you pick dare already," Quinn said as she gently pushed Rachel. "Anyway… um… what's your favorite thing about me?"

"You, really?" Rachel asked and laughed as Quinn nodded. "Um… well you're very pretty, but you also have a nice voice," Rachel blushed and Quinn smiled.

"I pick truth," Quinn said.

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

"That you copy everything I do," Quinn said with a big smile. "I kinda like your face, but your voice isn't too bad either."

"Although I'm terrified of what it will be, I pick dare," Rachel said and Quinn's eyes lit up.

"I dare you to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Quinn said.

"Like on a date?" Rachel asked.

"If you want it to be," Quinn said knowing Rachel might not come if it was a date.

"I'll decide that later, but I will go to dinner with you tomorrow night," Rachel said. Quinn practically jumped on her when she gave Rachel a hug.

"Dare," Quinn said happily.

"Call Santana…"

"Really. That's your dare?" Quinn asked as she interrupted Rachel.

"I wasn't finished. Ask her and Brittany if they would like to come to dinner with us tomorrow night."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"It will make the night more interesting," Rachel said after a moment.

"Yeah, if you think watching them make out is interesting," Quinn said.

"You don't have to do it. You can always take a drink," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but then you'd get the satisfaction of beating me and I just can't live with that," Quinn said. Quinn stood up and went to grab her phone off the couch. "Do you want me to put it on speaker?" Rachel nodded. Quinn called Santana and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," Santana said when she answered the phone.

"Hey S," Quinn said.

"I hope this is important Q, 'cause I'm kinda busy at the moment," Santana said.

"It's fine San we can have sweet lady kisses anytime," Brittany said. Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances.

"S, I was wondering if you and Brittany wanted to go to dinner with me and Rachel tomorrow night," Quinn said.

Brittany answered, "Only if it can be a double date." Rachel laughed.

"Q, is Rachel with you right now?" Santana asked.

"Um… maybe," Quinn said with a smile.

"Ok put her on the phone," Santana ordered.

"Hello Santana," Rachel said.

"Hello hobbit how is everything in the shire tonight," Santana said.

"San don't talk to Rachel like that. Q really likes her," Brittany said.

"Yeah San listen to B," Quinn said.

"Fine, I'm sorry Rachel. And Quinn we will go to dinner with you tomorrow night, but we leave once you guys start making out," Santana said and laughed.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed. "Me and San have to go now, 'cause we want to have sexy times."

"Too much info B, but have fun," Quinn said.

"Oh we will," Santana said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Quinn and Rachel said as Quinn hung up the phone.

"Well that was fun," Rachel said as her and Quinn sat down.

"Um… yeah, so I guess tomorrow is a date then," Quinn said nervously.

"If you want it to be," Rachel said.

"I'll decide later," Quinn said. They sat in silence for a few minutes unsure of what to do. "Well it's later now, so I've decided it will be a date."

"Didn't take you too long to decide," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I didn't have a lot to think about it," Quinn said. "Do you still want to play the game?"

"Only if you want to, you did accomplish your mission though," Rachel said as she yawned.

"And what was that?" Quinn asked.

"To get me to go on a date with you," Rachel said. Quinn nodded. "I'm making a decision about this game, and I'm picking truth."

"Ok, be completely honest. What changed from earlier to now that made you want to go on a date with me?"

"I'm not the one who said it was a date, and I said I could see us being together at some point, but it's hard to forgive you and there is also a certain boy…" Rachel said.

"I know, I don't even want to think about him," Quinn said with a frown.

"I know Quinn, I can't just pull him along though and I'm scared of what will happen after tomorrow."

"I am too, but whatever happens it will be worth it," Quinn said.

**Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, next chapter will be the double date. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay of getting this chapter up, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_I can't do this, _Quinn thought as she stood in front of her mirror looking over her outfit for her date with Rachel. _It wouldn't be fair to bail on Rachel anyway. Not that Rachel is really the problem, its Santana. I want everything to be like it used to be with me, B, and S. We were great friends until last year really, but what's done is done I guess. I hope nothing really bad happens tonight. If something happens Rachel probably won't go out with me again. _Quinn's phone rang and she snapped out of her thoughts. It was Rachel. "Hey, what's up?" Quinn asked when she answered.

"I'm nervous about tonight," Rachel said.

_Tell me about it. _"It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" _Don't answer that, I'd rather not think about it. _

"Um… speaking of that…Finn called me and wanted to see if I could hang out with him tonight," Rachel said quietly.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I couldn't" Rachel answered as if it was the obvious answer. Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he mad?" Quinn asked.

"Well he doesn't know what I'm doing tonight, so I don't think he is mad." Quinn let out another sigh of relief. "Actually, I don't even know what I'm doing tonight," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Dinner, and then a movie if you're not sick of me," Quinn said.

_I won't get sick of you. Brittany and Santana maybe, but not you. _"Sound lovely," Rachel said. Quinn could hear her smile through the phone.

"I have to go and finishing getting ready. I'll pick you up at six thirtyish, then we'll met B and S at Breadsticks," Quinn said as she made a list of everything she needed to do tonight. _Flowers, find a movie, be very nice to Rachel, make sure S isn't mean to Rachel, open the car door for Rachel, hold Rachel's hand, maybe a goodnight kiss. I got this!_

"Okay, Quinn see you soon. Bye," Rachel said.

"Bye," Quinn said as she hung up. She flopped on her bed with a smile on her face. _I rock! Rachel Berry, watch out because you are about to be amazed. _

"Bye mom," Quinn called as she opened the front door.

"Where are you going Quinn?" Judy called from the kitchen.

"Breadsticks with San, Britt, and Rachel. But I have to leave now or I'll be late," Quinn said getting annoyed.

"Have fun. Don't stay out too late," Judy said.

_Aren't you going to add don't get pregnant? Oh the benefits of dating a girl. _Quinn smiled as she got in her car and started it. _Don't be nervous Q. It's just a date. Just a date with Rachel. _

"Hi Mr. Berry," Quinn said when Hiram opened the door.

"Hi Quinn. Rachel is upstairs getting ready. She should be down in a minute or two," Hiram said as Quinn stepped inside.

Quinn stood when she heard Rachel coming down the stairs. "You look beautiful," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled and Quinn handed her the flowers, "These are for you."

"They're lovely Quinn. I'll go put them in a vase and we can leave," Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Have fun guys," Rachel's dads called as they left.

"We will, don't wait up," Rachel called back. "They'll still be up when I get home," she whispered to Quinn who smiled and nodded.

Quinn's phone buzzed when she and Rachel got in her car.

**Where u at?** It was Santana.

"Can you text her back and tell her we'll be there in five minutes," Quinn said.

**We are just leaving now, and will be arriving in five minutes.**

When they got to Breadsticks Santana was pacing in the parking lot. "It's about time you got here!"

"Calm down S," Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hand. Quinn copied the motion and took Rachel's hand. Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled.

"I wants my Breadsticks," Santana whined, and pulled Brittany inside the restaurant. Rachel and Quinn followed them inside. "Table for four," Santana said. They were seated immediately. Quinn and Rachel sat next to each other and Santana and Brittany were across from them.

_This is awkward, _Quinn thought as they sat in silence.

"Ok let's talk about the elephant in the room," Santana said suddenly.

"I want to see the elephant," Brittany said.

"It's not a real elephant B," Santana said and the smile fell from Brittany's face. "What's happening with you and Finnocence?"

"We got back together," Rachel began but Santana cut her off.

"Yet you're on a date with Quinn."

Quinn's hand found Rachel's and squeezed it. "I know, but I am unsure at the moment where those relationships will be going."

"Can we stop talking about this please," Quinn said. "This is supposed to be fun." Quinn got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"We'll be right back," Rachel said as she got up to go after Quinn.

"San, you shouldn't have done that. I'm mad at you," Brittany said as she also left the table, leaving Santana alone.

"At least I gots my breadsticks," Santana muttered to herself.

"Hey Santana," Finn said as he walked by her table.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Santana asked.

"Um… dinner with my family. I was going to ask Rachel to come, but she had other plans," Finn said with a rejected look on his face.

_If you only knew_ Santana thought as a smile came across her face. "Have fun Finn," Santana said as she walked away.

"We have a problem," Santana said as she opened the bathroom door.

"Please leave Santana, you've done enough for one day," Rachel said as she tried to push Santana out of the bathroom.

"Fine, but I don't recommend going back out there," Santana said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Finn is out there with his family eating dinner, and if you want to let him know you and Rachel are here on a date that's fine by me but…" Santana began.

"Rach do you wanna leave?" Quinn asked. She nodded. "We can go somewhere else. Pizza anyone?" Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand. The four left from the bathroom, but Finn saw Rachel and they moved towards the door.

"Hey Rach," he said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. Quinn rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were going out with them tonight."

"Quinn came over last night and we made plans which then expanded to involve Santana and Brittany," Rachel said to a now confused Finn.

"I thought you and Quinn hated each other," he said.

"Things change Finn," Rachel said as she glanced back at Quinn and smiled.

"Okay, this is a little weird, so enjoy the rest of your night and I'll call you later. Maybe we can hang out later this week," Finn said hopefully.

"Maybe," Rachel said with a weak smile. Finn kissed her again before she walked away. He saw Quinn take Rachel's hand, but ignored it.

_There's no way Rachel would cheat on me with Quinn_ he thought.

"I'm really sorry about that," Quinn said as they drove away from Breadsticks and towards Lima's only pizza place.

"It's not your fault Quinn. I should have told him the truth," Rachel said as she touched Quinn's hand. "Do you just want to take the pizza back to my house, the four of us can watch a movie or something."

"The lights have to stay on," Quinn said and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Britt and Santana," Quinn said and it explained everything.

_Is there any such thing as a vegan pizza_ Quinn wondered as she looked at the menu. _Oh look at that, there is. _"I'll split the vegan one with you if you want," Quinn said to Rachel.

"You don't have to do that Quinn," Rachel said.

"I want to," Quinn said and Rachel's face broke into a huge smile. "What do you guys want?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittany. When they failed to answer Quinn looked over and saw them kissing. "Okay then, we'll order for them."

Quinn and Rachel sat down and waited for the pizza. Brittany and Santana had disappeared.

"Truth or dare?" Quinn asked.

"Truth," Rachel said immediately.

"Is this the worst first date ever?" Quinn asked.

"No. I have to say mine and Blaine's was just because he turned out to be gay," Rachel said.

"Well, so did you," Quinn said with a smile.

"You're one to talk, you're the one who asked me out," Rachel said. "Your turn."

"Truth," Quinn said.

"Do you think you're a lesbian or is it just for me?" Rachel asked.

"I…um… I'm not entirely sure. I mean you remember last year, and I dated Finn and Sam. But I wasn't overly attracted to them. I really like you Rachel, and you're not the only girl I'm attracted to, but you're the only one I want to be with. So, yeah… I have no clue," Quinn finished and began to play with the bottom of her shirt.

"Your pizza is ready," the person at the counter, said to them. Rachel and Quinn stood up and walked over grabbed the pizza.

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked as they walked out of the pizza place.

"Um… probably San's car, but I don't recommend going over there. I'll just text them," Quinn said as she sent a quick text. "We'll leave, and they'll follow when they get my message."

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled because Rachel was so concerned, but shook her head.

"Rach, trust me on this one, they'll make it to your house," Quinn said. "Let's go eat this pizza before it gets cold."

The ride back to Rachel's house was silent. "I'm sorry…?" Quinn asked when they got out of the car.

"Quinn, you didn't do anything. I'm just trying to figure out if this all part of some plan to get the two of us alone," Rachel said. Quinn looked at her and smiled weakly. "I'm not mad, in fact, I'm quite impressed."

"Thanks I guess. I have to say that getting you alone was not my initial plan, but then Finn made all this possible, so I should probably thank him," Quinn said with a huge smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Please don't remind me," Rachel groaned.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Quinn asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Probably, I didn't want to go out with him in the first place, and you're more fun," Rachel said. Quinn bit her lip to stop from smiling. "I'm assuming you're okay with that." Quinn nodded.

Quinn leaned over to kiss Rachel, when they heard a knock at the door. "Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Told you they would make it here," Quinn said as she walked over to the door.

"You better have a good explanation for this Q!" Santana yelled when she walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm gonna try to update more quickly next time. Thank you for being patient. As always reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

"What are you talking about Santana?" Quinn said annoyed that she didn't get to kiss Rachel.

"Ditching me and B to come back here with Berry," Santana said almost yelling at Quinn.

"You and Brittany were busy, so we figured it'd be better to let you guys come over when you were ready," Quinn said.

"Can we please eat; my tummy is making funny noises?" Brittany asked. Rachel led her into the kitchen and they began getting out plates and cups for everyone. Brittany found a cup with a duck on it that was Rachel's from when she was younger and she begged Rachel to let her use it. Rachel agreed and Brittany skipped out of the kitchen to show Santana.

Quinn walked into the kitchen moments after Brittany walked out. "You are an evil genius Rachel," Quinn said as she hugged Rachel. "Did you know that letting her use that cup would make her so happy that she would distract Santana? Or were you just being nice?" Rachel shrugged and continued putting pizza on plates so they could eat. "Do you want any help?" Quinn asked and once again Rachel shrugged. "Is there something wrong?" Rachel shook her head this time. Rachel handed two plates to Quinn so they could go eat with Santana and Brittany.

"Santana do you want to pick a movie?" Rachel said.

"Nothing scary San," Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hand. Santana nodded and smiled.

"Berry do you have anything that doesn't involve singing or dancing?" Santana said as she was looking at the shelf of movies.

"Santana, I am sure that there is something over there that you would find acceptable," Rachel said.

"Quinn," Santana whispered. "How do you feel about horror movies?"

"Rachel hates them, and Brittany doesn't want to watch one," Quinn whispered back. Rachel looked over and raised an eyebrow and Quinn. "Can't you just suck it up and watch a musical?"

"I want to watch something about ducks," Brittany announced.

"Musical it is," Santana said to Quinn. "Have you seen any of these Q?" Quinn shook her head as she looked at the titles. She pulled one of the shelf and handed it to Santana who looked at it and rolled her eyes. "She's never going to believe I picked this out Q."

"Fine then, tell her I did," Quinn said as she put the movie into the dvd player. She sat on the couch next to Rachel and Santana sat next to Brittany.

Rachel grinned when the movie started and Quinn smiled and Rachel began whispering every line. "Thank you for picking _Funny Girl_, Quinn," Rachel whispered.

"How did you know it was me?" Quinn asked.

"Santana isn't the quietest person I know, I heard her from over here," Rachel said and Quinn laughed. Rachel put her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel.

"Are you comfortable?" Rachel asked as Quinn moved in her seat.

"Yeah, but if I sit like this we can cuddle more," Quinn said as she wrapped both arms around Rachel. "Well I can cuddle more, you're just kinda singing and saying every line."

"And you are loving every second of it," Rachel said.

"Please shut up Berry. I'm being nice and all, but you need to stop talking," Santana said. "I'm actually enjoying this movie."

"Be nice San," Brittany said.

They were silent for a while, the movie had their attention until Rachel's phone rang. Quinn woke up as she felt Rachel move in her arms. "Who is it?" Quinn asked sleepily.

"Finn," Rachel said with a frown. She ignored the call and settled back into Quinn's arms. Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled.

When the movie ended Santana was on her feet. "Me and B are gonna leave now, thanks for everything Rachel," Santana said as she wrapped her arms around a very tired Brittany. "You almost have her Q," Santana whispered to Quinn as she walked by, Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Now that we have to house mostly to ourselves what would you like to do Ms. Berry?" Quinn asked as she walked around trying to wake up more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

Quinn stared at Rachel as she waited for a response. _I should have picked my words better; she's probably thinking that I want to do stuff with her. _"That sounded a lot worse than I meant it. What I should have said is 'Now that Brittany and Santana are gone is there anything you want to do?'" _That didn't sound much better but at least I left out the part about us being alone. _

"Quinn," Rachel said as she touched Quinn's hand, "I knew what you meant. I just have no idea what we should do now. It was our first date, so staying the night probably isn't a good idea because my dad's may remove my door if they see you in bed with me tomorrow morning. But we have had a sexual experience together, so we can't use that as an excuse for you not to stay tonight. Although, it may be wise to put that night behind us and move forward in this relationship like nothing happened. And…"

"Rachel please stop talking," Quinn interrupted. "I don't want to hook up with you right now; I just want to spend time with you. And if you want me to leave I can, but I would like to stay a little bit longer."

Quinn sat back down on the couch next to Rachel, and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel exhaled slowly and rested her head on Quinn's. "What should I do about Finn?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"What ever you want," Quinn said sadly. "We're not sure what we are yet, and if you need some time to figure it all out I'll be here."

"Quinn, are you mad that Finn broke up with you for me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out why they whole time in New York you were saying that you belonged there and you weren't going to let anyone get in your way, but when we get back you forget it all and get back together with Finn."

"I'll break up with him for you," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Are you sure?" Quinn whispered back. Rachel nodded and kissed the top of Quinn's head.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hopefully this chapter more than makes up for the last one, and once again sorry for taking so long between updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

Rachel woke up the next morning on the floor, Quinn was on the couch and her fingertips were gently resting on Rachel's arm. Rachel's phone had just rung, but she had no interest in looking at the text she had received. She knew it had to be from Finn, but that made her want to answer it even less.

She laid on the floor until she heard footsteps in the kitchen. She sat up and glanced over at Quinn, her hair covering her face. Quinn's fingers slid off from Rachel's arm as she stood up, but Quinn didn't wake up. Rachel tiptoed into the kitchen and smiled at her dad.

"Did I wake you up sweetie?" Hiram asked. Rachel shook her head. "Did you and Quinn have fun last night?" Rachel nodded. "Is she still here?" Rachel nodded and glanced into the living room. Hiram smiled. "Not that it's any of my business, but what is happening with you two?"

Rachel shrugged, but then began to talk, "I have no idea Dad, but I like Quinn."

"Rachel, what you do is up to you, but you can only have one," Hiram said and Rachel frowned. "Too early in the morning for a serious conversation?" Rachel nodded and walked back into the living room to get her phone.

She sat down on the couch and moved Quinn's legs so they were resting on her lap. Rachel open her phone and frowned when she read the message.

**From Finn: Hey rach ik its early but do u wanna hang 2day? **

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Is it too difficult to use full words when texting? _

**To Finn: I am not sure of my plans for the day, but when I find out, I will let you know**

Rachel didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**From Finn: Um… it that a yes or a no?**

Rachel groaned. "How can you be so stupid?" she said aloud causing Quinn to stir.

"You better not be talking about me," Quinn said in her sleep.

"Of course not, Quinn. Finn texted me," Rachel said quietly.

Quinn sat up; her hair was sticking up all over the place. She looked at Rachel and frowned, "What does he want?"

"He wants to hang out, but I told him that I wasn't sure if that would work because I don't know what I'm going to be doing today," Rachel said as she smiled at Quinn.

"Hang out with him," Quinn said as she stood up. Rachel frowned and Quinn took her hands. "Because if you don't he's going to get suspicious of why you're picking me over him."

"Can I break up with him?" Rachel asked and Quinn face broke out in a smile and she nodded.

"Only if you want to. I'm not going to influence your decision in anyway," Quinn said. Rachel raised her eyebrows and Quinn laughed. "I wish I could, but he's your boyfriend."

"And you're my …?" Rachel said leaving a blank for Quinn to fill in.

"Um… potential girlfriend who will not become girlfriend until you are single," Quinn said with a grin.

"Well then. I'm hungry, do you want breakfast?" Rachel said changing the subject.

"That wasn't a change of subjects or anything," Quinn said sarcastically, "But breakfast would be nice."

Rachel got off the couch and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Quinn stretched out on the couch and replayed the last few minutes over in her mind. _Why did I say that? I just put so much pressure on her and me. I like her and everything, but we just had our first date. She probably still thinks I hate her. I want to be her girlfriend, but I practically just told her to break up with Finn. I hope she doesn't hate me. _

Rachel was in the kitchen thinking while she was making breakfast. _Why did she say that? What does 'potential girlfriend' even mean? At least I know what Finn is talking about when he says stuff. _

**To Finn: I would love to hang out with you today**

**From Finn: :) pick u up in 1 hr?**

**To Finn: That sounds fine **

Rachel walked back into the living room after a few minutes with a bowl of fruit salad for her and Quinn. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Quinn decided to speak up, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did." Rachel nodded and continued eating. "Are you dad's okay with me staying last night?"

"Quinn, don't worry about my dads right now," Rachel said. "They don't mind, especially because we slept down here."

"I'm sorry I'm so nervous about all of this," Quinn said as she put her now empty bowl down.

"Quinn," Rachel said placing her had on Quinn's, "You have nothing to be nervous about. Yes my dads are concerned about our relationship, but that is because they care about me not because they hate you."

"When are you going out with Finn?" Quinn asked.

"He'll be here in about a half hour," Rachel said with a disappointed tone. "Do you want me to put your bowl away?" Quinn nodded and handed her bowl to Rachel.

Quinn grabbed her stuff off the floor and went out to the kitchen where Rachel was washing their bowls. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to leave so you have some time to get ready for Finn," Quinn said as she released Rachel.

"I'll call you later," Rachel said as she put the dishes down. "I'll go outside with you." Quinn took Rachel's hand and they went outside.

Rachel opened Quinn's car door and Quinn slid in. Rachel leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips and they both smiled. Rachel watched as Quinn drove away. She slowly walked back inside the house and laid down.

She rose from the couch when the doorbell rang. Finn smiled when Rachel opened the door. "Hey Rach," Finn said with a huge smile and leaned over to kiss Rachel. "Did you have fun with Quinn last night?"

"Yes, we had a lovely night," Rachel said. _It would have been more lovely if I didn't see you, and if Santana didn't show up right when Quinn was about to kiss me._

"Cool. Do you wanna go somewhere?" Finn asked.

"Actually Finn, I want to talk," Rachel said. Finn smiled awkwardly. "I think we should break up. You said that I should have any guy tying me down to Lima, and I don't want that to happen." _I guess it's a good thing he said no guy should tie me to Lima, because Quinn is not a guy. Who knows what will happen with Quinn and I, but it's worth a shot._

_"_Seriously Rachel! What the hell! Does Quinn have something to do with this, 'cause last night I saw you two holding hands and I didn't want to think that you would cheat on me again especially with her," Finn said angrily.

"I don't love you anymore Finn. You shouldn't have kissed me at nationals, and it probably is because of that, that we lost nationals," Rachel said.

"You suck!," Finn yelled at Rachel almost crying.

_Is that really the best comeback you could think of? _Rachel thought. Finn walked past her and left. Rachel pulled out her phone and texted Quinn.

Quinn was laying in bed when her phone buzzed. She smiled a little bit when she read the message. **I broke up with Finn**

**A/N: **Yes it's another cliff hanger. I'll try to update quicker this time. Reviews and comments are always appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's been way too long since I last updated and I feel really bad about that so I'm sorry. I'm at college and this week has been spent with people yelling 24\7, I have no idea how often I'll be able to update, but I promise to update as much as possible. So that being said I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Quinn tried not to smile when her finger dialed Rachel's number after she got the text saying Rachel and Finn had broken up. "Hey," Quinn said when Rachel answered the phone. "Are you doing okay?" Quinn asked when Rachel didn't respond. "Please say something Rach," Quinn begged.

"What do you want me to say Quinn? I just broke up with Finn and now he's mad at me and I have no idea what is going on between us and to be honest I'm terrified that this just some joke," Rachel began to sob.

Quinn felt terrible once she heard Rachel cry. "Rachel, I can promise you that this isn't a joke. I know I was horrible to you, and I should never have acted that way especially toward someone as amazing and special as you," Quinn said.

"Do you wanna come over for awhile?" Rachel asked. "We could go out for lunch or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked for clarification.

"Yes please," Rachel said.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and quickly agreed to go out with Rachel for lunch .

When Quinn pulled up in front of Rachel's house she sat in her car for a few minutes absorbing everything that happened of the last couple of days. She had gone from hating Rachel, to being friends with her, to being the main reason she broke up with Finn.

When Quinn was able to pull away from her thoughts and go to Rachel's front door she was pulled in before she got a chance to knock. Rachel held her tightly as her tears fell onto Quinn's shoulder.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Rachel said into Quinn's ear. Quinn just held her tighter and rubbed her back. "I thought that'd you would just go try to get Finn back once I broke up with him."

"I'm afraid you're now stuck with me Rach," Quinn said trying to get a laugh from Rachel. It worked and Quinn felt Rachel smile on her neck.

"I feel sorry for you then," Rachel said with a small laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been such a long time since my last update. It's been a long few weeks with school starting and cadre yelling all the time. You guys are awesome for still reading, and it makes my day when I see that people have added this story to favorite or story/author alerts. Reviews, criticism, comments, and anything else you want to say are always appreciated.**

"Why do you feel sorry for me? I'm dating a pretty hot girl who happens to be an amazing singer," Quinn said. Rachel was speechless. She had just been called hot. Sure, Finn had said it before, but coming from Quinn it just sounded better. "Wow, I just made Rachel Berry speechless," Quinn said when she realized Rachel wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel said, but that's all she could think of.

"Rachel Berry, can we please go to lunch because I am starving," Quinn said.

"Quinn, I find it hard to believe that you are actually starving. You may be very hungry, but you are probably far from starving unless you are starving yourself. If that is the case I suggest you get help, because it is extremely unhealthy especially for girls our age. And like I've said numerous times before you are the prettiest girl I know, so it would be foolish to try to change yourself," Rachel would have continued but Quinn interrupted her.

"I see that I was wrong in my assumption that I made you speechless and I guess sorry for saying I'm starving," Quinn said.

"I accept your apology, and I would love to proceed to lunch with you," Quinn smiled when Rachel finished talking. Quinn quickly reached for Rachel's hand and pulled her out the door. "Anxious are we?" Rachel asked.

"Didn't we just talk about this, or is Rachel Berry incapable of listening?" Quinn replied.

"Quinn, I am fully capable of listening, people just assume that I can't listen because I enjoy talking," Rachel said. Quinn nodded and opened the door of her car so Rachel could get in. "Thank you, Quinn."

"So, where do you want to go eat?" Quinn asked.

"Somewhere with good food," Rachel said.

"Okay so that rules out most places in Lima," Quinn said with a laugh. "We'll figure it out. Let's just drive for a while."

**A/N: I know that chapter was really short, but I have to get to class. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So it been a while since my last update and I'm sorry about that. I've been really busy with my other story. Thank you guys for sticking with me all this time, so please enjoy this chapter and reviews are always welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Okay, we are going on an adventure, that requires specific music, so please don't get annoyed at the lack of show tunes," Quinn said when she pulled out of Rachel's drive way.

"Did you have this planned the whole time?" Rachel asked.

"Well I was planning it for some time in the near future, but it just happened to work out for today."

_Oh my love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

Rachel started laughing at the open line of Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine". "Really, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't kill anyone," Quinn said.

_Sick and tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Going nowhere_

_Waiting_

_Suffocating_

_No Direction_

"I have to say I never pegged you for a Ryan Cabrera fan," Rachel said when she heard the next song.

"I'm full of surprises," Quinn said.

As they continued to drive more love songs played, "Why did you plan this?" Rachel asked.

"I… um… thought it'd be fun," Quinn said. "I mean who doesn't love a drive with no destination?"

"Not, the drive. The music," Rachel said.

"Oh… I know you like music and singing and these songs are fun to sing along to," Quinn replied.

"Quinn," Rachel said as she gently touched Quinn's hand.

"This is the only way I could think of to express my feelings. And now that you and Finn are broken up, we can be a couple," Quinn said.

"So this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty much," Quinn responded.

"I still haven't really heard you ask though," Rachel said.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! I'll wait to hug you though, because you're driving," Rachel said. Quinn smiled and laughed.

"I'll pull over, the first chance I get," Quinn said, "Which should be soon, considering that we're almost to the restaurant."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"How do you feel about sushi?"

"Love it," Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn opened the car door for Rachel after she parked in front of the restaurant, "Thank you, Quinn."

"You're welcome. Can I get that hug now?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn in for a tight hug. "I'm glad you're my girlfriend, Quinn."

"I'm pretty excited about it too," Quinn said hugging Rachel back. Quinn's stomach grumbled and they broke apart, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought I was."

"It's fine. Let's go in so you can get some food," Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand.

**A/N2: The songs were Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte and On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera, I don't own either of them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
